Inscripción fantástica al pie de una fotografía
by Luna Lillencraft
Summary: Un conde tuerto en 1889. Un huérfano solitario en 1930. Sin embargo, estando a años de historia, la misma extraña maldición los persigue, atada a una pestaña misteriosa que duerme en el interior de un manual de piano... CielxSebastian ¡Reviews, chicos!
1. Chapter 1

"**Inscripción fantástica al pie de una fotografía"**

**Summary: **Violín sin arco; relojes antiguos; gato en la cornisa, ángel con pijama rayado. Esta es un tanto triste: la del niño del parche…

_**Para K.A.R.F; si es que éste es tu nombre.**_

**Prólogo**

- Mira, he encontrado algo… - susurró el pequeño, con aire de sorpresa -.

En aquel instante, se sentía dichoso.

Aquella aventura "insólita", casi "terrible" para mí, se volvería entonces un ritual.

¿Fue en febrero de 1932? No consigo recordarlo…

- Sólo es una pestaña… - observé, con algo de extrañeza -.

Ciel no despreciaba ningún descubrimiento; y se limitó a examinarla con cuidado.

¿Por qué el viento jugaba tanto con las cortinas?

Quise proteger su hallazgo, y tuve la intención de cerrar las ventanas.

Su voz me detuvo en el acto. ¿O fue ese gesto de simulada desaprobación?

Ciel disfrutaba, en secreto, enseñándome ese mundo extraño que escondía de todos.

Podía representarlo con misteriosas explicaciones; y lo hacía.

Me tomaba de la mano en sueños, y también en los ratos de mágica claridad…

- La tengo desde el año 1888 – confesó, orgulloso -.

¿Cómo lucían sus párpados? Todavía los imagino azules, inquietos…

No, así eran sus ojos.

- Creí que recién te habías topado con ella… - quise refutarle -.

Fingió que no me había escuchado. Trataba de aferrarse a su pestaña…

- ¿Qué significado le puedo dar? ¿De dónde se desprendió? – se decía a sí mismo, preocupado -.

Estaba rodeado de reliquias; pero aquella estaba hecha especialmente para él, para su rara imaginación…

- Aún cuando el viento juegue a formar remolinos, de norte a sur… - se cuestionó - ¿Podré quedármela? -.

Nunca más he vuelto a verla. Sin dudas, se marchó con Ciel. Tal vez no desapareció del todo.

- El tiempo la marchitó… - le conté – Por eso, ahora, es más bonita que nunca… -.

Asintió inconscientemente, y luego alzó la vista. Manifestó un gran alivio en su mirada.

Yo comprendía sus cavilaciones infantiles, como si fuesen mías.

- Ella siente algo… - se refería a su pestaña -…más allá de la muerte del tallo del cual se desgajó -.

Inclinó su cabecita, y la dejó reposar en mi hombro. Acerqué mi mejilla a su frente.

- ¿Cuál será su historia? – insistió en saber -.

- Parece que ha volado tanto… - supuse -.

Y era la primera vez que descansaba en los dedos de un niño tan genial.

- Los deseos tienen forma de pestaña. Las pestañas son sueños olvidados. Coleccionaré miles. Las pegaré en tus párpados… -.

- ¿Con cera? -.

- ¿Cera? – dudó por un momento, y después señaló levemente hacia el candelabro a lo lejos -.

- Arderá demasiado. ¿Llorarás? -.

- No puedo llorar… - le dije -.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – musitó, estudiando sutilmente mis complejas reacciones -.

Él lo supo alguna vez.

Quizás no querría saberlo en febrero de 1932…

- Ese es mi secreto… - callé entonces -.

Ciel había aprendido a tocar el piano desde los siete. Desde los "siete" de otro siglo.

Me compuso una canción de cuna, cuando debió ser al revés. Todo lo contrario.

Ciel tampoco tuvo oportunidad de percatarse de que yo no lograba dormir. No en febrero de 1932.

Traté de hacerlo, a veces, para jugar con él.

Pensaba y pienso en cada una de estas criminales ilusiones que atan lo efímero a lo constante…

¿Qué habrá sido de nuestra antigua biblioteca?

¿Se habrá salvado del fuego, al menos, una parte insignificante de mi almacén de cuadernos y fotografías?

Durante años, una y otra vez, yo recuperé lo perdido.

Manuscritos desmenuzados y macilentos. Casi ilegibles.

Sobrevivieron, penosamente, al delito imperdonable de mil polillas.

Relicarios de plata; el pie izquierdo de un par de zapaticos.

Las plumitas de oca que hinchaban sus almohadas.

Cajitas de música; música desaparecida.

Tinta seca en el fondo de un estuche.

Unos dados dispares, y una colección de barajas…

Barajas que se destiñeron; en donde el rostro del príncipe se desvaneció.

Guantecitos, lazos, prendas chiquiticas...

Las de un niño que jamás cumplía más de trece años.

Conservé el rastro de su existencia. Dentro y fuera de mí.

Mucho, mucho más por dentro.

Yo le había ayudado a abrir la puerta de aquel armario; sellado a lo largo de un siglo.

Una columna de polvo se nos vino encima. Parecíamos muñecos de trapo gris.

Ciel robó un peldaño del orden, y ocasionó un desastre.

Había tomado un viejo manual, amarillo, de una escalera de cuadernos.

Se había sentado encima de la mesa. Casi se acuesta, incluso.

Abrió el libreto, y acercó su nariz para respirar sobre las páginas, antes de leerlas.

De todos modos, le iba a resultar imposible esto último. En 1932, Ciel no comprendía el lenguaje del solfeo.

No era aquel el siglo de mi canción de cuna.

- Tiene olor a música… – afirmó, convencido de ello -… y tiene olor a pasado. -.

Triste, era un libro muy triste. Poseía un talento sobrenatural para provocar estornudos en quiénes lo olfateaban.

- "Curso de piano. Segundo Grado. Edición Excelsior. 1888" – pronunció, suavemente -.

A Ciel le fascinaba el concepto de "música".

Hablaba a veces de música "física", y a veces, de música "espiritual".

Él podía tocar la segunda; porque amaba la primera.

- ¿Qué edad tenías en 1888? – murmuró, de repente, tomándome desprevenido -.

Estaba conversando con el cuaderno, que significaba tanto, aún sin expresar nada…

Caminó con la punta de sus deditos sobre los fantásticos dibujos, posados en los pentagramas.

Eran símbolos de música. Notas. Blancas, negras, corcheas, claves.

- Hay quiénes las observan, fascinados… - me decía -… y hay quienes las escuchan. -.

Bajó de la mesa y se echó junto a mí, en el suelo.

Incluso la incomprensión la compartimos.

Continuó removiendo las hojas, y hurgando en sus rincones.

Encontró, en las esquinas, manchas que parecían huellas de araña.

No, eran rasgos caligráficos, muy enredados.

Trazados allí, lejos, lejos de 1932.

Entornó los ojos, y tradujo la señal que encontró escrita.

- "Ciel" – leyó -. Era el primer sonido que trasladaba en una partitura.

Su propio nombre.

- ¿Es inglés, no? –.

- Sí, inglés como "Smile" – le respondí, y se sonrojó espontáneamente -.

Le llamé "Smile" en febrero de 1932.

- Es cierto… - admitió -… y como "Black" también -.

Sonreí. Ya no era el inglés su lengua materna.

- "Ciel"… - repitió, despacio – ¿Es el nombre de una mariposa, una niña, una muñeca…? ¿De quién? -.

De "Smile"…

- Alguien tocó esta canción para Ciel… - expuse -…o quizás, "Ciel" es una octava nota. -.

- Vayamos a visitar a los muertos algún día… - me suplicó -… y preguntemos por "Ciel" -.

- ¿Por qué quieres buscarle? –.

Se quedó un minuto especulando al respecto; absorto, hallando un motivo.

- Debió ser especial… - dijo, finalmente -.

- Lo fue… - reconocí -… lo fue cuando su nombre quedó inmortalizado, como una hermosa alucinación, en el renglón perdido de una partitura -.

Me estaba agarrando tan fuerte a sus manitos, que las enrojecí.

Ciel no se asustó. Continuó cogido a mí, y entendía que de esta manera era capaz de protegerme.

En esa misma página, él encontró signaturas. Otros vestigios.

Habían marcado con un círculo un par de notas. Para resaltarlas.

Ahí se había quedado el pianista, tocando.

Y por asomo, ahí estaba ella. Fue cuando Ciel susurró…

- Mira, he encontrado algo… -.

Es curioso.

No pude evitar plantearme las mismas interpelaciones que Ciel.

"¿Cuándo se habría caído aquella pestaña?"

¿En diciembre de 1888? ¿En febrero de 1932, segundos antes?

-… las pestañas son sueños olvidados…-.

Sin dudas, ha habido sueños olvidados en todas las épocas.

- ¿Sabes? No incluiré esta pestaña en mi colección… -.

- ¿No la guardarás? –.

- No… - me prometió -.

Un sueño olvidado…

- Le pondré "Ciel" a esta pestaña… -.

- ¿Dónde la dejarás? -.

- Que quede dentro del Excelsior… - sentenció -…para nosotros, estará registrada en otra parte -.

Cerró el manual de un golpe. Se arrepintió de tal brusquedad, pero temía cerciorarse…

- Abriré mi colección de pestañas, y escribiré… -.

Un evento que no siempre tiene aniversario…

- …"Canción eterna para Ciel. Descubierta el 29 de febrero de 1932" -.

Hay años en los que nadie recuerda esta fecha; en los que parece que tal pestaña no existe.

En los que Ciel no es más que una invención, un antiguo personaje, una melodía.

Tomé una instantánea del momento en que el arco de su violín se hundió en el fondo del Támesis…

Me llevé la imagen inmóvil de aquella bolita de pelos, con bigotes lacios, porque tenía los ojos azules…

Capturé la escena única, de 1887, en que el reloj de la mansión Phantomhive marcó la medianoche, y era 14 de diciembre…

Recorté la foto de aquel periódico, cuando salía en muletas por las puertas de Auschwitz, con su pijama a rayas…

Hay una…que es particularmente triste.

Apenas se pueden distinguir las formas. Casi nada.

El rostro del niño se ha desdibujado.

Detrás, las circunstancias, se vuelven neblina.

Un parche cubre su ojo derecho.

El izquierdo mira, un tanto nostálgico, hacia algún lugar…

Delante del chico aparece un cuaderno; si, tal vez…

Una partitura. Podría, o no podría haber cientos de justificaciones para esa partitura,

Quizás el niño estaba tocando. Quizás estaba componiendo.

Si así lo hizo, sin dudas, escribió su nombre en la esquina de la página.

Esa fotografía se quemó en un incendio, hace décadas.

Como si nunca nadie la hubiese tomado.

No obstante, al pie de la misma, se podía leer la siguiente inscripción:

"Joven amo, 12 años. 29 de febrero de 1888".

Luna Lillencraft dice…

A quiénes hayan leído el prólogo de esta historia, y escuchado, espiritualmente, la melodía de mi canción, les pido un único deseo a cambio. Escriban. Escriban nuevos fanfics cuando tengan un tiempo libre. No se sientan cohibidos a la hora de publicar sus cuentos, porque, con certeza, no hay nada tan fascinante como compartir los anhelos de la imaginación con alguien más.

En mi caso, les agradecería con el alma que, uno de estos días, cuando esté lloviendo afuera y no haya electricidad en casa; cuando la clase de Física no les esté animando mucho, cuando simplemente una historia fugaz se les aparezca, sin permiso, y la inspiración les pida un minuto de cuidado; ya saben, cuando piensen en el triste Ciel y su demoniaco mayordomo, que no les dejen ir fácilmente y escriban algo al respecto. No importa que sólo sean un par de párrafos, o un diálogo, o una escena sin mucho sentido particular.

Nada me hace tan feliz como encontrar las historias que ustedes muestran. Juro que me he sorprendido de cuán infantil puedo llegar a ser, y en parte, les debo mi alegría a todos los escritores de este sitio. Vamos, no se desalienten; si tienen algún fic guardado en el abismo del disco duro, o garabateado en las últimas páginas de un block, no lo arrojen al olvido. Siempre, siempre, siempre… hay algo hermoso escondido en lo que escriben.

¿Qué hay de mí? Pues, realmente, llevo dos años entrando con frecuencia a esta comunidad. Procuro hacer un tiempo, al menos una vez a la semana, para pasearme por la FanFiction. Sin dudas, este es un proyecto genial, así como lo son todos los que se han sumado a él.

Mi nombre es Mónica; y, según mis padres y mi carné de identidad, tendré unos 17 años. Les advierto que suelo comportarme como si tuviera 8, se ha vuelto un hábito. Adoro hacer amistades, así que, si alguno de ustedes quiere conversar un ratito o… no sé, ¡mucho rato! (jajaja), no duden en escribirme a

En fin, volveré la semana siguiente. Sobre este fic… wow, qué idea tan rara he tenido anoche.

Viajes en el tiempo, fotografías que no existen, pestañas, pianos… ¿Qué creen?

Aunque el prólogo está algo triste… tengan un buen presentimiento.

¡No me dilato más! ¡Un placer escribir para ustedes!

¡Mucha suerte!


	2. Interludio

**Interludio **

"Si se detienen un segundo y repasan, lentamente, cada uno de los pasajes de este cuaderno, no tardarán en descubrir que en cada capítulo vuelve a aparecer, como una coincidencia, un personaje infantil."

"¿Es siempre el mismo niño? Pues no, no es posible. Una parte de esta serie de insólitos sucesos tuvo lugar en el siglo XIX, a orillas del Támesis. Hacía dieciocho años nada más que Dickens había echado su último suspiro en _Gad's Hill Place_. Eran los tiempos de la reina Victoria."

"El único niño que nos tropezaremos en tales circunstancias tenía, en efecto, muy poco, o casi nada en común, con el travieso huérfano que se fugó de _Le Labyrinthe_, en 1930, con ayuda de su amigo y cómplice, Alois Trancy, hijo de un fabricante de miniaturas. Alois cambió de sitio con él para permitirle, por una noche, que fuera hasta la plaza a ver pasar, entre la muchedumbre de artista y poetas, a la caravana fantástica del Circo de Noah."

"Detrás de cualquier chiquillo que intervenga en el curso de lo que en este folio se registra, empiezan a surgir, de forma casi teatral, absurdas coincidencias y raras situaciones, que dan a entender que la promesa que venía junto a aquella pestaña trascendió de una época a otra con la misma facilidad con la que el arco de un violín se recupera del fondo del Támesis. Por veredas oscuras se relacionan, increíblemente, los túneles bajo la cubierta de un bergantín maldito, con los pasillos sombríos de la mansión Phantomhive. Y los tétricos sueños con las canciones de cuna."

"Yo he conocido a ambos. Al arrogante condesito del parche en el ojo, que tocaba el piano y que tenía por costumbre lanzar toda clase de artilugios acústicos al río, (supe de cierta ocasión en que se arrojó a sí mismo), y al huérfano francés cuyo padre desapareció en la Primera Guerra Mundial, para que luego su joven esposa, Rachel, enferma de tuberculosis, le siguiera en 1925, dejando totalmente solitario a _Solitaire_, siendo este el apodo que los otros niños del orfanato le pusieron al chico callado de la mancha en el ojo derecho".

"Algo me ha llevado a presentir que absolutamente nada ha sido casual. No obstante a ello, pienso en la imposibilidad de que un mismo niño protagonice dos realidades tan diferentes, dada la condición transitoria y debilucha que posee el alma de la mayoría de los seres humanos. Mi preocupación recae también en las curiosas fotografías que sobresalen, como queriendo llamar mi atención, en uno y otro período histórico".

"Por demás, se ha hablado alguna vez de la existencia de un almacén de antigüedades, que se mantuvo inexplicablemente activo a lo largo de ciento ochenta y cuatro años, adonde fueron a parar, en cierto momento de la historia, las mismas reliquias que pertenecieron tanto al oscuro noble como al pequeño hijo del piloto ahogado".

"No consigo enlazar un hecho con otro. He buscado y rebuscado en infinidad de crónicas, y nadie, ninguna fuente de información, ni londinense ni parisina, ni del espacio, me ha dado respuesta aún a este interesante enigma."

"He velado, milenio tras milenio, por preservar intacto el susceptible velo que separa la imaginación infantil de la percepción demencial en la que nos escondemos, y estoy convencido de que esa impertinente pestaña que falta en mi inventario, y que estuvo cerca, tan cerca tanto de Phantomhive como de _Solitaire_, es la atadura maldita entre 1888 y 1930".

- ¿Ya terminaste con tu monólogo macabro, William T. _Shakespeare_ Spears? -.

Me volteé, con molestia, hacia el parásito escarlata de la guadaña ridícula.

Considero que es un insulto al oficio el otorgarle a Sutcliff la distinción de "Dios de la Muerte".

El ambiente se tensó cuando tuve que abrir a la mitad el retorcido encéfalo de Grell, para conectar una estupidez con una tontería, y así averiguar a qué se estaba refiriendo con el sintagma "monólogo macabro".

- Un par de veces leíste algunas líneas en voz alta. Y un par de veces, yo te hice caso…-.

Supongo que me he sumergido demasiado en mi análisis.

¿Cuándo exactamente fue que mis impulsos nerviosos se divorciaron de mi voluntad?

- ¿Un par de veces? -.

- Tranquilo. Me puse a pensar de veras en ello cuando le pasaste por encima a las señales obvias -.

Maravilloso. Sutcliff acababa de insinuar que yo era un incompetente.

- Debo estar perdiendo la compostura; ¿tú, emitiendo un juicio serio en torno al trabajo de los demás…? -.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, un ligero relámpago de curiosidad me asaltó cuando Grell mencionó esa "evidencia" que para mi era inexistente…

- Will, Will, Will… - repitió, actuando como quien se fatiga tras mucho estudio – ¿En serio no se te ocurre cuál pueda ser el elemento común entre un rey negro del "ajedrez", y un bufón que se fuga del "solitario"?

Una idea, una mínima sospecha un tanto irreverente, salió al flote en mi conciencia; como un barquito de plomo que se dispara hacia la superficie, jalado por su propia capacidad de sostenerse sobre el agua…

Aún así esperé, con suma paciencia, por un segundo, a que Grell Sutcliff se auto-respondiera su acertijo…

Rey negro en el ajedrez…Bufón que escapa del solitario…

Casillas blancas y negras… Un mazo de naipes medievales…

No me tomó mucho tiempo recordar, recordar la época extraña en que los fantasmas veían caer baratijas al fondo del Támesis. Volvieron a resonar en mis oídos las ruidosas herraduras de caballo repiqueteando contra los adoquines, y vi pasar la sombra de una figurita soberbia, con bastón, sombrero y parche…

La música, los salones, Scotland Yard, una compañía de dulces y juguetes, siempre el niño, ese niño, ese niño…

Algo faltaba. Algo se había borrado de mi memoria. Una presencia, un segundo personaje…

Entonces pensé en todas las pestañas que he recogido del mundo; y en la única que se me había extraviado.

Se necesitan dos meñiques para hacer una promesa.

.


End file.
